Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image display apparatus and an image display unit.
Background Art
Image display apparatuses such as a front-projecting projector that projects an image ahead of the projector are widely used for making a presentation at companies or teaching at schools, or as a household electrical appliance.
Image display apparatuses are known for which a digital micromirror device (DMD) is provided as an optical modulation element that modulates the light emitted from a light source. Among these image display apparatuses, there is an increasing demand for so-called front-projecting projectors with very short projection distance. Such ultra-short throw projectors can display a magnified image at very short distance. Moreover, some ultra-short throw projectors include a projection optical system that includes a projection lens system and a reflection optical system provided with concave mirrors.